masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat (Mass Effect 2)
Combat Controls Mass Effect 2 Controls Use the D-pad (X360) or the keyboard arrow keys (PC) to issue the following squad orders in the battlefield: *Press UP to send the squad to the location your crosshairs are pointing. *Press DOWN to order the squad to regroup on Shepard. *Press RIGHT to order the squad member pictured on the bottom right to the location your crosshairs are pointing. If you target an enemy and push this button the squad member will use their pre-programmed power from the power wheel on the target. *Press LEFT to order the squad member pictured on the bottom left to the location your crosshairs are pointing. If you target an enemy and push this button the squad member will use their pre-programmed power from the power wheel on the target. Power Wheel HUD Screen Combat Powers Health, Armour, Shields and Barriers Shepard is protected by health and shields. Shepard's (and squad members') health and shields automatically regenerate after a short delay if Shepard takes no damage (unless Shepard's Tactical Cloak is active). The use of the Unity power revives fallen squad members. After upgraded, Unity will also fully restore health and shields of all squad members whenever it is used. Dead squad members automatically revive at the end of a firefight. All enemies are protected by health, shields, armor, barriers, or a combination thereof. Most status effect powers, such as AI Hacking, Dominate, Pull, or Shockwave, are only effective against unprotected enemies (those whose shields, armor, and barriers have all been depleted). Certain 'boss'-type enemies (such as Gunships, Scions, and the Geth Colossus) do not have health, precluding the use of these powers against these enemies. Shepard and all squad members (with the exception of Grunt) start with a default health of 200 and default shields of 250. Armor Armor is vulnerable to Incinerate, Warp, Reave and similar powers, and to weapons with a low rate of fire such as heavy pistols and some shotguns. Assault rifles are also effective against armor. It is generally not regenerated, except by vorcha. Shields Shields are vulnerable to powers like Overload, Energy Drain, and Combat Drones. Rapid-firing weapons like submachine guns and assault rifles work well against shields, as do shotguns. Shields are regenerated by most enemies after a period of time. Barriers Biotic barriers are vulnerable to Concussive Shot, Warp, and Reave. For weapons, see Shields. Combat Difficulty Normal Veteran Hardcore *The Geth Pulse Rifle will be available for pickup Insanity *The Geth Pulse Rifle will be available for pickup Game Options Weapons Heat and Thermal Clips Thermal clips serve as the ammunition for all light weapons (heavy pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns). A clip has a particular capacity; after the clip has reached this capacity it must be ejected before the weapon can fire again. A single clip may represent up to fifty shots for a submachine gun or assault rifle, but only a single shot for a shotgun or a sniper rifle. Picking up a thermal clip will add ammunition to all weapons without full ammunition. Ammunition cannot be switched between weapons. A weapon with no remaining clips cannot be fired. Squad members have unlimited ammunition, although they must reload after depleting a clip. Thermal clips are found lying on the ground, and are dropped by defeated enemies. Instead of thermal clips, heavy weapons use Power Cells, which are often found before intense combat sequences occur. Combat Related Bugs If you are using cover to fire your weapon, and if an enemy is under the effects of Pull and heading towards you, do not collide with the enemy or you may become immobile. See Also